


Talk and a Show

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: movie night...or is it? [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this was my first time writing anal seks and God that is zo hard! I would love some feedback of how I did, was it good, bad or just plain awful, please let me know!</p></blockquote>





	Talk and a Show

''I thought I could handle it, seeying you with Kili, and that worked for a moment.'' He says.

''What changed it ?''

''Last night, I felt your fingers slip from mine, it took me effort not to grab them back and pull you back against me.'' 

''You were awake?'' you query surprised and you look at him.

''Yeah, I've heard everything he said.''

''Why did not you say something?''

''I do not know. And then you disappeared with him in the bathroom. For a moment I thought about pulling your away from him.'' 

''Why did you not?''

''Because we made an agreement,''Fili looks at you and frowns,''maybe we should not rush things.''

''What do you mean? You take back what you said?''

''No, not at all, you're still my everything and you always will be.''

He caresses your cheek and you slide up a little to give him a kiss.

''But if you and I are exclusive I will also have to give Kili up and to be honest I have always enjoyed the moments we have had together.'' 

''You would miss him.'' you state.

''You would not?''

''Probably.'' you admit.

''What you have seen in the shower is just the tip of what we do together.''

You feel yourself blush when you realize what he means.

''Oh, that turns you on?'' Fili asks.

You bite your lip and shrug your shoulders innocently.

''It does, doesn't it? You are picturing it in your mind right now.'' He says.

He kisses your lips and makes a trail to your ear.

''Picturing little Kili on all fours? Arse in the air, me between his legs, opening him up for me with my fingers, for me to take him?'' He whispers in your ear sensual.

The thought makes you excited and wet again.

''Maybe we should let you see how I take Kili.'' 

There lies a groan on your lips but before it's across your them, the door opens.

''I see that I have missed the fun.'' Kili says.

''Kili, we were just ....''

''I know and I get it, you were alone, perhaps had a heated discussion,'' Kili strolls to the bed and sits down next to it on his knees while he looks at you,'' she is quite irresistible, is not she Fili?''

''She sure is.''

''Move over.'' He says suddenly.

'' What?'' You ask, still a little dazed by his appearance.

''Move over,'' you let yourself be pushed aside till you lie against Fili and Kili lies between your legs,'' I want to taste you again.''

Before you can say anything further he ducks his head down and kisses your nipple, giving it a gentle tug, you groan and feel his hand sliding down. He pushes your leg to the side and with his lips he makes a wet track from your nipple to your abdomen, and when he just hoovers above your slit he closes his eyes and sniffs your scent.

''I've never smelled anything so sinsful.''

He leans slowly forward towards your slit and your heart is pounding in your throat, you remember the words Fili and had spoken and you lick your lips.

''Kili .....''

''Shush,'' you hear Fili whisper, too soft for Kili to hear,'' It looks like you get your show earlier than expected.''

You groan and roll your hips up as Kili's tongue rotates around your clit. Fili gives you a wink before he sits down. 

''Tell me, Kili, how long has it been since I've taken you?''

''Too long.'' He answers without stopping to lick your cunt.

Slowly Fili pulls Kili's pants and boxer from him and throws them away. Fili presses his hips against Kili's buttocks and gasps as he feels the hard thick shaft of Fili against his buttocks.

''Fuck, Fili.'' Kili moans and he presses his hips back against Fili's hips.

''So eager for me, you can not wait, huh,'' he purrs and while he talks to Kili you lock eyes with each other,'' I'm going to slowly work you open with my fingers, I will take you hard and fast, would you like that, little brother? I will fuck you so hard and rough from behind with my dick that she will feel me through you.''

''Yes.'' you and Kili say simultaneously.

Fili smiles and licks his lips.

''Kee, you know what I need for you to make it easy.''

Kili nods and grabs the table next the bed, he pulls it open and rummages around in it, he breathes a sigh of relief when he retrieves a tube out of the drawer and gives it over his shoulder to Fili.

''That's it.''

You have not seen the label and you have no experience with anal sex, but you know that Fili needs some sort of lubricant to make it as painless as possible for Kili. You hear how he pushes the cap of the bottle and he sprays a generous amount onto his hand. Kili has now crawled up and sits on knees and hands above you. You feel Kili's lips go over your breasts, your neck and then your lips but you only have eyes for Fili and what he does. He throws the bottle beside him on the bed and looks at you.

''Are you ready, Kee?'' He asks.

''Yes.'' He gasps.

In anticipation of the feeling of Fili inside him his breath hitches into his throat.

''Feels so fucking good.'' He moans.

Fili leans over and lets his free hand go to Kili's front, you press your head into the pillow and turn slightly so that you can follow that hand and see how he curls it around Kili's shaft, which is now rock hard. He gives a few tugs on it and Kili lets his head fall on your shoulder with a sigh. It blocks your view of what Fili does and your eyes dart to Fili's blue ones.

''You like watching is not it? You like watching while I work him open with my fingers?''

You nod, unable to speak.

''You want me to tell you what I do to him?''

Again you nod.

''I am pushing a second finger in,'' he says, and at that moment Kili lets out a slightly painful wail, you look worried at him and you hands automatically go up and over his back to make circular motions in an attempt console him,'' do not worry about him, he loves it, do not you little brother?''

''Yes, more.'' He moans.

Fili chuckles and looks at you.

''Grab the lube, gorgeous.''

You reach your hand out to the tube and shift your body slightly to take it. Fili hold his hand out and nods. You squeeze the tube and spray a handful on his palm. Fili nods and you let the tube drop, your hand goes right back to Kili's back. Without further ado, he pushes a third finger inside.

''Fuck.'' Kili breathes.

Fili leans forward and kisses Kili's shoulder.

''Are you ready for me?'' He whispers in his ear.

Kili nods quickly and presses his hips backwards.

''Good,'' he looks at you,'' hook your hands under your knees and pull them towards you and out.''

You do what he says, and both brothers look at your glistening slit. Kili aligns himself against your opening and Fili aligns himself with Kili's opening. Slowly Kili pushes his way inside, he moans and closes his eyes. Fili looks at you again and you nod that you are ready. With a quick thrust of his hips, he pushes himself balls deep inside Kili and pushes his brother all the way inside you, Kili allows himself to fall forward catching himself on his hands and Fili does the same, he laces his fingers with those of Kili next to your head.

''God, you're so fucking tight around me.'' Fili gasps.

''So good.'' Kili breaths.

''You all right, brother?''

''Yeah, move, please.''

Fili starts moving slowly, with each movement he makes sure he pushes Kili further inside you. You feel Fili's hand on your hip and he pulls you up with every thrust. Kili pushes his hips back, impaling himself on Fili's thick length and then lets himself be pushed forward by Fili burying his dick deep inside you. It does not take long before Kili is a sweaty panting groaning mess between you and his head falls on your shoulder. You look at Fili and your eyes meet. Fili grins at you, his hips rock forward harder burying himself deeper into Kili, you feel the force of it go through Kili and it's almost like Fili is fucking you himself.

''You can feel me, is it not?'' He asks.

You nod and bite your lip. Your attention however is drawn by Kili when he lets out a delirious cry and his body quivers. You look at him and frown your eyebrows.

''Found my mark.'' you hear Fili say.

Fili continues to hit the same spot until Kili starts moving his hips backwards as far as he can. Then he is pushed back with full force into you. Fili sits up and takes Kili's hips, he shifts them so that Kili's cock scrapes over your most sensitive spot with every inward movement and you moan, your hands go to Kili's shoulders and you squeeze them. You look at him, but his eyes are tightly squeezed shut, you let them wander further down over his slightly tanned chest and you bite your lip, he's gorgeous, stunning even like this, just as his older brother. Your eyes go to Fili, his eyes are focused on the place where he penetrates Kili and his lower lip is clamped between his teeth by the concentration. You let your eyes go over his muscled chest and suddenly you wonder why they chose you, they can easily have anyone they want, take the easy way and pick some one who their uncle would approve of but instead they have chosen you to give their love to. Suddenly Fili pushes him taut against you, he puts his hands on Kili's shoulders and laces his fingers with yours. His hips move furiously and each time his dick hits Kili's prostate. You are a mess of tangling arms and legs and heavy breaths, and it does not take long before you feel Kili's body tightening and his seed shoots inside you.

''Fuck.'' He gasps.

Fili feels him contracting around his shaft but he continues to tirelessly thrust into his brothers slack body, determined to make you climax before him, he does not have to wait long, and when you cum and your muscles tense around Kili, the youngest Prince moans and he clenches around Fili again. When Fili's movements are becoming erratic, you know that he almost cums too. Another few slow thrusts and Fili reaches his climax. Your eyes lock and he mouth 'I love you' to you. Panting, he rolls away from you and he takes Kili along with him. You turn on your side and reach your hand out over Kili's side to Fili, he smiles and takes your hand, give it a kiss and then kisses Kili's shoulder. He stirs a bit between you and mumbles something, when you look at him, you see that his eyes are closed and realize he's asleep. You smile at him and look at Fili. 

''Thank you.'' You say softly.

''Anything for you, gorgeous.'' Fili answers.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first time writing anal seks and God that is zo hard! I would love some feedback of how I did, was it good, bad or just plain awful, please let me know!


End file.
